


Absence

by toxicologi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Lon'qu trying to be a good dad after Robin sacrificed himself, M/M, he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicologi/pseuds/toxicologi
Summary: Robin has been gone for a few months. Things have settled down, sort of. Lon'qu, however, is stuck with a teenage daughter who has only one parent, and the little girl he adopted after Robin left.





	Absence

     Staring up at the sunset, Lon'qu took a deep breath in, adjusting his position to sit upright. He could hear Morgan cough up a sob, and he reached a careful arm to rub her back. Six months since Robin had sacrificed himself. Six months of hell, in Lon'qu's eyes. 

     Lon'qu's life was completely different. He no longer did arena battles (even getting near a sword was difficult), so he worked at the auditorium Olivia and Panne had built up, as a chef. He didn't make much, but Morgan seemed content. He brought home the food he made, and Morgan would eat it without complaining. Lon'qu let out a soft sigh. She still had trouble talking to him, Robin was always the preferred parent, anyways. 

     "Dad?" Morgan's voice broke his train of thought, and Lon'qu looked down to her. 

     "Yes?"

     "I don't think father would enjoy how much you're crying."

     "I do not cry, Morgan."

     She let out a weak laugh at that comment, pointing to his face, "Explain that?" 

     Lon'qu rubbed his eyes, "I'm alright." He stood up at this point, "I'm going to prepare dinner, follow in if you want."

 

     Dinners with Morgan were sorta boring and tiresome. She'd often leave the house to hang out with her friends, and Lon'qu didn't argue with her. The days that were significant to her, however, she would stay in with Lon'qu and cry about missing her father. Lon'qu couldn't help. 

     "Dad! We're going to Olivia's!" 

     "Mm. Alright."

     Morgan frowned, "Okay, dad, I don't know how you were in the future, but maybe you should suck up how angry you are at the world. You're apathetic about everything! Everything, dad!"

     "What?"

     "I don't really know what brought this on, honestly, but you're pissing me off."

     "Morgan, I've always been like this."

     "I don't think father would like it either."

     Lon'qu snapped, "Actually, Morgan, tell Inigo you're staying home."

     "You're not arguing that father wouldn't like this."

     "He **married** me, didn't he?"

     

 

     Lon'qu let her words sink in. He knew he was supposed to be a dad, but he was in his mid twenties, and he honestly never saw himself with kids. And then all of the sudden he has a teenage daughter who doesn't remember him at all, and prefers her other father over him. Lon'qu let out a soft sigh into Robin's cloak. This was one of the few things that brought him comfort. "You don't understand how difficult it is to be here without you, Robin..."

     "I think he didn't think it through, dad."

     He didn't look up at Morgan, instead burying his face further into Robin's cloak.

     "I love father, but I don't think he knew how much sacrificing himself would kill us. You and I barely get along or talk."

     "I'm trying." 

     "I know, dad, you're a good dad. I just think... we'd get along better if father was here."

     "He made his choice." 

     "I think he made the wrong choice." Morgan sighed softly, "That's just what I think."

 

 

     Things went back to normal, somewhat. Lon'qu worked harder, Olivia's shows were getting increasingly popular. Morgan and her friends seemed happy. She was out of town more often, going to visit friends in Ylisstol. He usually stayed in Ferox. During one of Morgan's short periods home she asked Lon'qu:

     "When dad comes back, do you plan on staying in Ferox?"

     "I like it here."

     "You like your job and the people."

     He took a breath in, "I do not know what I'll do when he's home."

     "Great."

 

     It was true, he had no idea what would even **happen** whenRobin came back. He had no idea if he would even return at all. He would just have to hope, he guessed. 

 

     Lon'qu and Morgan were in Ylisstol for the birth of Chrom's second child, and Morgan seemed brighter than usual as she played with the child, laughing and cooing at it. "You're the cutest ever! I wish MY dad would get a baby."

     Lon'qu actually laughed for once, it was awkward and painful sounding, but it was still a laugh. "Just kidnap a child?"

     "Uh, yeah, dad."

     

     He listened, sort of, and adopted a little girl named Morgan. He nicknamed her Marc, though, it was confusing to keep up with two kids, who were technically the same? Morgan seemed happier with Marc around, and they stayed in Ylisstol, Lon'qu working now as a chef for Chrom. Ylisstol was nicer for their family, but he worried. He told Robin he would be in Ferox when he returned. But he worked for Chrom, and Robin would definitely come to see his friend when he came back. Right?

     The day Robin came back was weird. Lon'qu had cut himself on a knife while cooking, and was in the infirmary with Libra laughing at the cut. "It's odd, you know. You'd never have come to me with this sort of cut during shepherds. I like living like this."

     "With small cuts being taken seriously?"

     "Yes."

     He heard Chrom shouting for everyone, and Lon'qu hopped up, instinctively grabbing at his hip for a weapon. Oh yeah. He shook his head, dashing up the stairs with Libra. He stared. A mess of white hair, and that wide grin he had grown to love.

     He collapsed on his knees, choking out, "Robin..."

     He could hear Morgan scream as she dashed down the stairs of the castle, rushing to hug Robin. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but Morgan stayed her distance, instead bringing up Lon'qu and directing him with her to hug Robin.

     Robin seemed weak, but Lon'qu expected that. Lon'qu sobbed into Robin's hair pathetically, and he could hear Morgan do the same. Robin hugged them back as tight as he could, laughing softly.

 

     "I felt like I was gone for a day." 

     "Three years." Lon'qu and Morgan said in unison, both of their faces were red, but they were clearly happy.

     "You two get along better than I thought you would..." He smiled, holding Marc as he sat in Lon'qu's arms. 

     Lon'qu squeezed his husband, "She's a good daughter."

     "And he's a good dad."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really bad. I'll probably fix it later. But there's barely any Lon'qu/Male Robin, and it's my favorite!!  
> I also have another one of these in my drafts, but instead of focusing on the family it focuses on Lon'qu falling in love.


End file.
